Oblivious to Awkwardness
by keep-me-posted
Summary: What happens when two opposites, like Ruffnut and Fishlegs, suddenly attract? A collection of OneShots.
1. Snow

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters.

* * *

**Snow**

"What's your favorite thing about winter?" Fishlegs asked, watching the snowflakes as they fell from the sky.

"The snow."

Fishlegs looked down at Ruff, who was patting together a hunk of snow. "Besides that."

Ruffnut shrugged. "The snow."

"Yes, I know you like the snow - that's kinda obvious," He started. "But, what else? What kinda things do you like that just happen during Winter?"

She glared at him. "I just like the snow."

"That can't be the _only_ thing you like about Winter."

"Well, it is."

"What about sledding? Or snowboarding? Snowball fights? Sitting next to a toasty fire?" Ruffnut shook her head after each of his suggestions and Fishlegs sighed, his breath very noticeable in front of him. "Come on, Ruff! There has to be _something_ you like about Winter, besides the-"

Suddenly, a snowball plopped right into Fish's face, cutting off his sentence completely. The snow almost immediately slipped off, exposing his face, now sporting a red nose and shocked expression.

Ruffnut laughed, wiping the powdery white snow from her hands. "Well, I guess there is _one_ other thing I love."

* * *

**A/N**: Hi everyone! Alright, so, if you know me, then you know how much I ADORE this pairing; and upon trying to free myself from the Writer's Block that has taken over my other Ruffnut/Fishlegs story, I started writing these short little snippets. I only wrote a few and I liked them so much that I started writing more. They all were much too short to be posted alone, though; so I decided to bring them together and make a collection of Ruffish OneShots - yay!

I've already got over 15 written, so posting them without delay won't be a problem. They're all pretty short. I think my longest one is only about 400 words long, lol. Also, these will not be going in any specific order. I've randomized them. I will purposely be posting them into a jumbled timeline. In some of the drabbles, Ruffnut and Fishlegs will just be friends - sometimes they will be crushing on each other - and some will be with them actually dating.

This first chapter, surprisingly enough, was actually hard to write. Basically because I wasn't sure how to word the last line, lol. I hope what I came up with is good enough, lol. Thanks so much for reading! See you all soon! And, as always, comments are love. :]


	2. Ask

**Ask**

"How can I know if she really likes me?" Fishlegs asked.

"Ask her out," Hiccup suggested, busy at work.

"I mean, we have fun together. But then, so do _we_," He said, gesturing his hands between himself and Hiccup. "So maybe she just thinks we're friends. How can I let her know I like her more then that?"

"Ask her out."

It had become a routine. Not just today, but almost every other day that Fishlegs wasn't actually hanging with the said girl he was referring to. Fishlegs would come in and start asking questions he didn't really want answers for. Asking questions out loud was sorta his way of thinking.

The tall viking continued to repeat the same question, just in a different context, and Hiccup would repeat the same thing.

"Ask her out." _Bang, bang._ "Ask her out." _Clank, bang. _ "Ask her out." _Bang, blow._ "Ask her out." _Dip, sizzle._ Hiccup sighed as yet another sword was finished and Fishlegs was still there. He had managed to make three swords since the boy came in 'looking for advice'.

"Ask her out," The young blacksmith repeated one last time.

And, being in the middle of taking a breath, Fishlegs managed to catch it this time. "What?"

"Ask – Her – Out," Hiccup said, emphasizing each word.

"Are you crazy?" He insisted. "I can't ask _Ruffnut_ out on a _date_. Can you imagine what she'll do to me?"

"It must be better than what you're doing right now."

Fishlegs' shoulders drooped.

"Look, it's easy," Hiccup started, placing another piece of metal on his anvil. "All you have to do is go up to her and ask a simple question. If she says yes - you're in."

"And if she says no?"

Hiccup gave his friend a grin and shrugged. "Then, at least you'll know."

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, look at me - updating a story in a day! Haven't done that in a while, lol. :P Yay, Hiccup made it into a story! You can expect him and Astrid in a lot of future shorts. I'm also trying my best to include Tuffnut, Snotlout and Toothless in some, as well. Thanks to all who did read, story alert and comment on this so far. I hope it picks up. I have really high hopes for this story! :]

Comments are love.


	3. Ride

**Ride**

"Come on, Fishlegs! Just get on already."

The boy attempted to bring his hand forward again, causing the dragon head to snort at him. "I don't think he likes me."

Ruffnut laughed, perched on the right head of the Zippleback she shared with her brother. "There's a surprise. Lefty doesn't like anybody. I don't even think he likes Tuffnut, to be honest."

"So, I'm supposed to ride a dragon that hates me and could possibly throw me off at anytime while we're in the air?"

"Pretty much."

He tried to reach for the dragon's neck again, causing the dragon to open its jaw and spark out a warning. Without the use of the other head, he couldn't ignite a flame, but he could still shock you and that was enough to make Fishlegs sweat.

"R-remind me why I'm doing this again?"

Ruffnut crossed her arms. "Because we need some sort of transportation so we can go places together."

"What about Horrorcow?" Fishlegs suggested. "She's nice."

"Yeah, and she also tends to fall asleep in mid-flight...with _us_ on her back," Ruffnut grumbled, rubbing at a random bruise on her arm.

He nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Ruffnut groaned. "Would you hurry up?"

"Are you sure there's not a weight limit on this thing?"

"Legs!"

"Okay!" Giving in, the boy viking threw himself on top of the left dragon's neck, desperately trying to get a good grip.

Ruffnut grinned, "Alright, now we're in business!" She patted her dragon's head. "Let's go, boys!"

Obediently, the dragon took flight. Ruffnut was having the time of her life, while Fishlegs was just trying to keep himself from slipping off.

The two dragon heads caught onto this quickly and smiling deviously, they both opened their mouths close to Fishlegs' face and shot a flame, catching his barely there beard on fire.

He screamed. "Ruffnut!"

"Relax, you needed a shave, anyway."

* * *

**A/N**: :D This one was a lot of fun to write, lol. I can't remember where I got the name "Lefty" from, but credit to them, wherever they are! :] Comments are love.


	4. Helmet

**Helmet**

One lazy afternoon, Fishlegs and Ruffnut were taking a walk through the woods - Ruffnut on Fishlegs' back, resting her head on his shoulder.

Ruff then shot her head up and groaned. "Fish, are we there yet?"

He made a face. "What's that supposed to mean? We're not even go-"

Suddenly, upon passing under a tree with rather low branches, one of the large twigs got tangled in Ruff's helmet horns, knocking her off Fish's back and straight onto the ground.

Immediately, he turned and knelt down, his helmet slipping off his head and falling opposite of her's. "Omigosh, Ruff; I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

She pulled herself up, holding her head the entire time. She noticed her helmet beside her, then glanced at Fishlegs' helmet not too far away.

Ruffnut suddenly burst out laughing. "So, _that's_ why your helmet has such short horns!"

* * *

**A/N**: One of my shorter stories. This was one of the first ideas I had and it wasn't until I wrote it that I realized while the horns on Ruffnut's helmet _are_ longer than Fishlegs', they are basically at the same height as Fish's. But..I choose to ignore that, 'cuz I thought this was a cute idea. :P Comments are love [and though optional, are very much appreciated]. :]


	5. Stars

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own HTTYD.

* * *

**Stars**

"And there's Hellewagen, see?" Fishlegs dragged his finger across the sky, to spot out where the stars made a picture.

Lying next to him was Ruffnut – her hands resting behind her head. She sighed, "No, I don't see it."

"Right there," He pointed. "See, there's the wagon's handle and right there are its wheels and-"

"No, Fishlegs, I'm sorry. I just can't see it!" Ruff practically yelled. "I don't have an imagination like you do."

He frowned. "You don't need to have an imagination to see it. Just look and-"

"No, this is stupid," She grumbled. "What idiot cares about the stars, anyway?" Ruffnut turned over on the grass, her back now facing him.

Fish sighed. He got up and walked over to her other side. She immediately turned back around. Then he knelt on the ground and held her shoulders in place, so she couldn't move again.

"I know you can see it, Ruff," He started, letting go of her when he was sure she wouldn't move again. "You just have to look harder." He grabbed a stick and started drawing in a patch of dirt beside them. "See? This is what it looks like. There's two wheels and the handle comes out like-"

"Hey, wait a minute; I saw that!" Ruffnut interrupted suddenly, sitting up. "Yes, I see it!" She pointed at the constellation up in the sky. "It's there, right?"

Fishlegs nodded and for that moment, Ruff's smile was brighter than all the stars put together.

* * *

**A/N**: My favorite one I've written so far. :D Originally, I was gonna have some fake constellation [I was gonna call it Thor's Beard or something?], but then I found this site with actual Norse constellations. I chose Hellewagen, 'cuz it seemed the easiest for Fish to describe to Ruff. Also, please don't hate me for letting Fishlegs draw in the sand. I know that's Hiccup's thing, lol. If it helps, Fish isn't that great at drawing. :P Comments are love.


	6. Love

**Love**

"What was _that_?"

Fishlegs pulled back, his cheeks flooding with color. "What?"

"What you just said," Ruffnut exclaimed. "Why would you say that?"

"Say what?" He asked, confused. "I love-"

"Don't say it again!"

"Why not?" Fish insisted. "It's true."

"Doesn't mean you have to say it."

"Don't you love me, Ruff?"

Ruffnut's eyes went wide. She quickly looked at her boots, avoiding his gaze. "Of...course I do."

"Then say it."

"What?" She looked back at him. "No way!"

"Say it," He pressed. "You'll feel much better after you do."

He leaned closer to her and Ruffnut felt her cheeks go red. She was surprised by his directness. When did he start getting like that? She felt her head shake no.

"Please?"

Ruff rolled her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I...love you."

Fishlegs smiled. "Feel better?"

"Not really."

He frowned. "Oh."

After a moment, Ruffnut spoke up. "Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna say it back?"

"What?" He repeated, more confused.

"I told you what you wanted to hear," She started. "So, it's only fair that you say it back to me."

"But I already-"

Ruffnut glared at him.

"I love you!" He blurted out.

She smiled, leaning close to him. "_Now_ I feel better."

* * *

**A/N**: So, yeah. I was in a major fluffy mood when I wrote this, lol. Comments are love. :]


	7. Talk

**Talk**

"We'll be right back," Astrid said, turning to Ruffnut who stood up, as well. The two girls walked off elsewhere, leaving Fishlegs and Hiccup at the table alone.

As soon as they were no longer within earshot, the larger viking spoke up. "What do you think they do when they leave like that?"

Hiccup messed with his fork. "Talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know - anything," He shrugged. "Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, everything."

Suddenly, Fishlegs eyes went wide. "Wait..._everything_?"

"Yep."

"By everything, do you mean...?"

His friend nodded.

The sound of giggles was then heard.

Fishlegs blinked. "I'm not too sure I like that."

"I'm not too sure you have a choice," Hiccup smirked.

* * *

**A/N**: Hurray to Fishlegs and Hiccup moments! They are so fun to write. :P Comments are love.


	8. Kiss

**Kiss**

"How come you've never kissed me?"

Fishlegs' eyes went wide. "What?"

"How come you've never kissed me?" Ruffnut repeated.

"We've...kissed."

"Yeah, _I've_ kissed _you_."

"Well," Fish scoffed. "I kiss back!"

"But you've never kissed me _first_." She looked at him. "Why is that?"

Fishlegs avoided her gaze. "I don't know."

Ruff frowned. "Fishlegs, you tell me right now why you won't kiss me or I swear I'll-"

"I don't know when to kiss you!" He blurted.

"What?"

"I mean," He continued. "You know...how do you know when it's the right time to kiss someone? O-or where or how, for that matter."

"You just do, idiot."

"Alright, then you tell me," He said. "When should I kiss you?"

Ruffnut paused. "..Now?"

Fishlegs barely hesitated before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! Comments are love.


	9. Date

**Date**

Ruffnut banged on Fishlegs door and threw a basket at him when he opened it. He fumbled with it and gave her a look.

She grabbed his hand. "Let's go. We've got plans."

"Plans?" Fishlegs asked. "With who?"

"We're going on a double date with Astrid and Hiccup," She answered, tossing a blanket over her shoulder. "Picnic or whatever."

"A double date?"

Ruff nodded, dragging the boy down a path.

"A double _date_?"

"Yes, genius," She confirmed. "That's what I said."

Fishlegs had every right to be surprised, of course. While the two of them had been going out for some time, neither of them ever used the term "date". They were simply...hanging out. Together. All the time.

"So, you and me have a _date_ with Hiccup and Astrid," He said, trying to sum up everything.

Ruffnut sighed, releasing her grip on him. "Yes, and Astrid's gonna kill me if we're late, so can we just go?" She grabbed his hand again and walked forward.

"Whatever you say, _dear_," Fishlegs smiled.

She glared at him. "Don't push it."

* * *

**A/N**: I really like this OneShot, lol. Classic Ruffnut/Fishlegs. :] Comments are love.


	10. Stare

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters.

* * *

**Stare**

It was evening at Meade Hall. On one side of the room sat Astrid and Ruffnut. On the other, Hiccup and Fishlegs. From where they were, Hiccup and Astrid could easily see each other, while still facing the friend they were sitting with.

Hiccup gave his girlfriend a slight nod of the head, which she returned with a wink.

"Omigosh," Astrid casually muttered, causing Ruffnut to chew her meal more slowly. "Fishlegs is _totally_ looking at you!"

Ruff rolled her eyes in reply.

Across the way, Hiccup was saying something similar to Fishlegs, who had stopped eating all together.

"No, really," Astrid insisted, waving her hand. "Look!"

The girl Thorston then grumbled, dropped her fork and turned around, her eyes instantly meeting Fish's.

There was silence for a moment. Ruff seemed to smirk, while Fishlegs tried to remember how to breath. Hiccup and Astrid were just about to give themselves mental high fives when - just as sudden as the stare itself - the two oblivious teens looked away and went right back to eating.

Astrid furrowed her brows and frowned at her boyfriend, who merely shrugged back.

Later, after Ruffnut and Fish left, their "matchmakers" met up in the middle of the hall.

"Well?"

"I got nothing," The young blacksmith admitted. "You?"

His girlfriend sighed heavily and shook her head. After a moment, she looked up. "So, same time tomorrow?"

"You know what they say," He said, giving a slight grin. "28th times a charm."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks SO much for the comments, everyone! They truly make my day. :] And Happy Turkey Day! I'm sure I'll regret posting a chapter today later, lol. Comments are love.

Just a reminder: These OneShots are in no specific order. So, while Ruffnut and Fishlegs were dating in the last chapter, it's obvious they're not together in this one. Sorry if that ever gets confusing. :/


	11. Why

**Why**

"Hey, Ruff," Snotlout said, sitting beside her on the dock.

She waved a greeting and continued looking out at the sea. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Well, did you want something?" Ruffnut blurted. "Or do you enjoy staring at nothing as much as I do?"

More silence.

"You miss him, huh?"

She tensed.

When Fishlegs left with his father on their annual fishing trip, Ruff almost seemed to distance herself from the rest of the group. After a few weeks, her friends decided not to talk about it anymore. 'Lout chose now, almost two months since Fish had left, to bring it up. The trip usually lasted three months.

"Miss who?" She asked breezily, tossing her hair.

"Fishlegs." Snotlout tried to avoid the glare she suddenly gave him. "You really like him, don't you?"

Ruffnut shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"Why?"

The question seemed to catch Ruff off-guard, though it wasn't the first time someone had asked that. She thought for a moment, her legs dangling off the dock.

Then she turned to Snotlout and smiled. "Why not?"

* * *

**A/N**: For some reason I'm oddly proud of this chapter. Maybe it's because I managed to bring Snotlout into one of my stories. Or maybe it's because it's one of my shorts that actually has a back story to it. I'm almost considering turning it into its own separate OneShot. We'll see! :] Comments are love.


	12. Hiding

**Hiding**

"Fishlegs!" Ruffnut yelled, stepping into the blacksmith shop where Hiccup was naturally working at.

"Hey, Ruff," Hiccup said, as casually as possible.

"Where's Fishlegs?"

"I-I...haven't seen him."

Her eyes narrowed on the young apprentice. He attempted to smile back, banging on the half-made sword in front of him.

Ruffnut stayed in place, but let her eyes wander about the room. After a moment, she gave up on her search and set her gaze back on Hiccup. "Well, if you do see him, tell him I'm looking for him, okay?"

He barely had a chance to say okay back before she exited the shop, slamming the door behind her so hard, it managed to crack open a bit after. "Fishlegs! You can't hide forever, you know!"

When Ruffnut's voice started to dissipate, Fishlegs popped up from the barrels he was hiding behind. "Thanks, man."

"No problem," Hiccup replied. "What did you do wrong, anyway?"

The blonde almost laughed. "I don't even know-"

Suddenly, far off in the distance, Ruffnut screamed Fish's name again. "Fishlegs, if you don't come out here right now, I'm gonna stick your helmet up places you didn't even know you had!"

With a gulp, Fish ducked back behind the barrels once more. "But I'm certain I don't want to find out."

* * *

**A/N**: Wrote this story when I realized I didn't really have any stories where Ruffnut gets mad at Fishlegs. And let's face it, it's bound to happen eventually. :P When it comes to just _what_ Fish did wrong - well, even I'm not so sure, lol. Comments are love.


	13. Flowers

**Flowers**

"Hi, R-Ruff," Fishlegs stuttered, interrupting a conversation between Astrid and Ruffnut.

"Hey, Fish, what's-"

"I wanted to give you these flowers!" He blurted, shoving a homemade bouquet at the girl Thorston.

"Oh," She curled her fingers around the stems in attempt to straighten them. "Thanks?"

"I saw them and I thought of you – 'cuz they're pretty and _you're_ pretty and..." Fishlegs trailed off, his cheeks now a dark pink. "I-I have to go. Enjoy the flowers!" He ran off.

Ruffnut looked on after him, then at the plant bundle still in her hands. She felt the edge of her lips curve up into a smile.

"How sweet," Astrid said, nudging her friend.

The other blonde cleared her throat. "Yeah, I guess."

"So," Astrid said, after a moment. "When are you gonna tell him those are actually weeds?"

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update! I know this short story doesn't really make up for it, so I'll try to get another chapter up by tomorrow! Comments are love.


	14. Dance

**Dance**

"Are you gonna ask me to dance, or what?"

The whole village had come to Meade Hall to celebrate. Hiccup and Astrid had just been wed and now they were sharing their first, and probably their last [Vikings weren't exactly the dancing type] dance on the floor.

"I can't," Fishlegs said, looking down at his hands.

Ruffnut frowned. "Can't or won't?"

"Well, technically won't, but also..." He sighed. "I can't dance."

"So?" She shrugged. "Who really can, anyway?"

Fishlegs pointed a finger behind her, where the bride and groom were dancing.

You'd think with Hiccup's metal prosthetic, it'd have been quite awkward; but just by looking at them, you'd swear they were dancing on clouds, instead of clunky wooden planks.

She groaned. "So, what? You won't dance with me just 'cuz you can't dance?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well," Ruff started. "I don't care." She pulled from up from the bench he was slouching on and dragged him to the center floor.

He tried to pull free in protest. "N-No Ruff, you don't understand! What if I trip you? O-or step on your feet?"

She ignored his pleas and stopped at a blank spot on the floor. She placed one of Fishlegs' hands at her waist and brought her right hand up to his shoulder. Then she grabbed her free hand with his and gave a sly grin. "Any last words?"

He gulped. "I-I could possibly break your foot if I step on it."

She shrugged and leaned in. "In case you haven't noticed, injuries are totally in right now."

* * *

**A/N**: I've been avoiding posting this story for a while, but it's long, so I thought it only fair to post it after that last short one. Comments are love.


	15. Reading

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own How to Train Your Dragon.

* * *

**Reading**

"What are you doing?" Fishlegs asked, walking up to Ruffnut.

"I'm reading," She spat. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're _reading_?" He asked, incredulously. "Why?"

She lowered her book. "What? You think you're the only one in this village that's allowed to read?"

"N-no, but-"

"Did you think you were the only one in this village that _could_ read?"

"Well.." Fishlegs started.

Ruffnut glared.

"No, no, that's not what I think," He coughed. "So, what are you reading about?"

She brought the book back at her eye level. "I'm not sure." Then she pointed at a spot on the page. "What does this say?"

Fishlegs grabbed the book from her and turned it upside down [er..._right side up_] and smiled. "Dragon."

Ruffnut felt her cheeks go red. "Don't you dare say a word."

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter is just for fun. I am in no way dissing Ruffnut's intelligence. :P She's very smart - she can just be a bit ditsy sometimes, lol. Comments are love.


	16. Baking

**Baking**

"What are you doing?" Ruffnut asked as soon as she stepped into the Ingerman's household.

Fishlegs turned around and smiled through a mask of flour. "Baking. Bread."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I was hungry for bread and we didn't have any, so I thought I'd make some myself." He held out a roll of dough. "Care to join?"

She smirked. "Yeah, right."

"Aw, come on," He insisted. "It's fun!"

"Nope," She shook her head. "No way am I spending the day with you – working."

He pulled back, disappointed. "Okay."

Ruffnut gave a small smile, turned around and headed for the door. "I'll see you later, Fishy!"

But suddenly, before she had a chance to even reach the doorknob, something splatted against the back of Ruff's head, oozing down to her neck.

She reached around and touched her fingers to the sticky substance, rolling it over her fingers. She whirled around. Fishlegs quickly turned his back on her and whistled casually.

"Did you just throw an egg at me?"

His back slightly heaved as he tried to hold in a chuckle. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm just baking bread."

"Is that so?" Ruffnut replied, hands on hips. "Well then..." She strolled over to a separate counter, picked up an egg and chucked it at Fishlegs' back.

Surprised, he dropped the bowl he was holding. "Hey!" He turned around to face her, only to be met with an egg to the face. "Ruff, what are you-"

She laughed, tossing yet another egg his way. "You were right. Baking _is_ fun!"

* * *

**A/N**: :P Thanks for reading! Comments are love.


	17. Dumb

**Dumb**

It was late but neither of them seemed to notice. They were sitting on Berk's beach, if you can even call it that, as it has dirt instead of sand and looked out to a sea, rather than the ocean. It was pretty dark, as the little source of light they had came only from the stars and moon.

The two of them had been talking half the night, but for the past several minutes, they'd been sitting in silence.

Suddenly, Fishlegs sneezed, the noise of it echoing across the quiet area. Ruffnut let out a soft laugh and turned to face him. She drew her legs up to her chest and let her head rest upon her knees.

Fish assumed she was smiling, but couldn't really tell, since her face was hidden behind her hair. Without thinking, he leaned over and brushed her bangs aside, tucking them behind her right ear. He lingered there for a moment, surprised Ruff hadn't pushed him away.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to do what he did next – whether it be that half a pint of mead he had earlier or because there was a full moon overhead – but Fishlegs found himself leaning even closer to Ruffnut and, ever so lightly, pressing his lips against her's.

Then, just a sudden as the kiss itself, he drew back. "Sorry."

Ruffnut breathed out. "Don't be."

"I didn't mean to-" He stammered. "I mean, I wasn't thinking-"

She scooted closer to him. "Fish, it's fine."

He didn't seem to hear her. "I mean, if you want to punch me, go ahead. I deserve it."

Ruff frowned and then socked him in the shoulder. His eyes went wide. She gave a mere shrug as her mouth curved into a smirk.

"I-It's getting late," Fishlegs stuttered, trying to stand up. "We should just go and-"

Rolling her eyes, Ruffnut leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled back, he was gaping at her.

She smiled and leaned forward again. This time _he_ pulled back. "Wait, so...before? You didn't – I mean, you actually wanted..." He trailed off.

Ruff managed another eye roll and climbed into his lap. "You know, for someone who's supposed to be smart, you're actually pretty dumb."

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for another late update! Hope this one makes up for it. Thanks for reading! Comments are love.


	18. Right

**Right**

"You don't know what you're talking about," Tuffnut said, with a wave of the hand.

Ruffnut growled. "I do SO know what I'm talking about!"

"Why can't you just admit you're wrong?"

"Because I'm NOT wrong!"

"Well, if you're not wrong, then who is?"

"You!" Ruff shouted.

"I know I'm right," He stated.

"I know _I'm_ right!" She yelled back.

Unaware of the fight going on inside, Fishlegs stepped into Meade Hall just in time to catch Ruff and Tuff snarling at each other. He stood still for a second and tried to sneak back outside unnoticed.

"Fish!" Ruffnut smiled, running up to him. "Care to help me and my brother settle something?"

"Well, actually I-"

"No fair," Tuffnut whined, walking towards them. "You're his _girlfriend_. He's totally gonna choose you."

"Well, you're his _best friend_," She pointed out. "He could always choose _you_."

Tuff seemed to like the sound of that. "Okay," He said, crossing his arms. "Go for it. And remember, bro's before-"

His sister shot him a glare. "Alright, Fishy, who do you-"

"Ruffnut is right," He answered automatically, despite the fact of not even knowing what they were discussing.

After all, if there was one thing Fishlegs had learned since they got together, it was that Ruffnut was _always_ right.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay, a chapter with Tuffnut in it! Thanks for reading! Comments are love.


	19. Insults

**Insults**

"You're so stupid!"

"Your..hair is stupid!"

"All you ever want to do is read!"

"Well, all you ever want to do is fight."

"I hate you!"

"I h-hate _you_!"

The two blondes, Fishlegs and Ruffnut, glared at each other from across the table. An older viking walked by then, barely glancing their way, before drinking the remaining mead in his glass and clanking it down on a nearby table. He wiped his beard with the back of his hand and left the hall.

As soon as the door clicked closed, Ruffnut howled with laughter, startling Fish.

"Did you see that?" She asked. "He had absolutely _no_ idea we were actually going out."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, we sure had him fooled."

It was Ruffnut's idea – to keep their relationship a secret for as long as they could. Fishlegs wasn't sure if this was merely because she was embarrassed to be seen with him or just because she enjoyed pulling the wool over people's eyes.

She managed another chuckle. "I know! And-"

Suddenly, another sound echoed through the room; one that had definitely not come from either of the teens. Ruff froze in place, just turning her eyes to see there was still one viking left, sitting at a distant table.

She suddenly rose from her seat. "And another thing, _Fishbreath_," She said, dramatically and loud enough for the remaining viking to hear. "I _really_ hate your helmet!"

The man looked over his shoulder at them. Fishlegs blinked. "W-well, what about _your _helmet?" He tried. The older man made no intention that he was interested and got up, leaving Meade Hall through the back door.

When the door slammed shut, Ruffnut breathed out and sat back down. She looked over at her boyfriend. "Fishy, we have _got_ to work on your insult skills."

* * *

**A/N**: Hey, everyone! Wow, I haven't updated this story since last year! *Crickets* Sorry, bad joke, lol. Thanks for reading! Comments are love.


	20. Thinking

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters.

* * *

**Thinking**

"What are you thinking about?"

Fishlegs blinked and turned to Ruffnut, who was staring directly at him. "Huh?"

"Just now," She said, never wavering. "You were thinking."

"No I wasn't."

Ruffnut furrowed her eyebrows. "Fish, you're _always_ thinking."

Fish opened him mouth to retort, but nothing came out.

"So, what were you thinking about?" She asked. "And please don't say dragons."

"You, actually."

Ruff blinked. "Oh."

Silence followed her single word.

"_Just kidding, I _was_ thinking about dragons,"_ Fishlegs wanted to say, but he held his tongue this time.

Five seconds past and Ruffnut hadn't said a word. By ten seconds, Fishlegs was mentally [and possibly physically] slapping himself. Fifteen seconds went by and he began to sweat. After twenty seconds, he had gone through over forty different sentences in his head that might fix the situation. He didn't dare say any of them aloud, though.

Then, finally, at approximately twenty-six seconds after Fishlegs had stupidly opened his mouth, Ruffnut turned to him and smiled. "Okay."

* * *

**A/N**: I realize this chapter doesn't make up for the whole month I didn't post, but...oh well, lol. Thanks for reading! Comments are love.


	21. News

**News**

Tuffnut whistled after a moment. "That's big."

"Yeah."

The two were sitting side-by-side of each other on a brick wall, watching a blank field in front of them. They hadn't really looked at one another since Ruff announced her big news.

"Fishlegs?"

Ruffnut nodded.

"Huh, didn't know he had it in him."

She cracked a grin.

After a moment, Tuff cleared his throat. "So...what did you say?"

"I said yes."

"Really?" He asked, almost turning his head to look at her.

She nodded again.

He coughed. "Well, that's great. Congrats!" He attempted to pat her shoulder, but stopped the gesture almost immediately, letting his hand fall back at his side.

"Thanks."

There was silence for a short while. Then, at risking a moment of awkwardness and a possible after-punch, Tuffnut quickly wrapped his sister in a big hug.

* * *

**A/N**: I love writing Ruff/Tuff fighting [who doesn't?], but I thought a short of them actually acting like [nice] siblings towards each other would be interesting, lol. If it's not obvious, the big news was Fishlegs asking Ruffnut to marry him. As usual, these OneShots are in no order, so this could easily take place _way_ after all the rest. Thanks for reading; comments are love.


	22. Dating

**Dating**

"Fishlegs, you wouldn't believe what I heard today from Astrid!" Ruffnut exclaimed, plopping onto a bench in front of him. "Apparently, half of the village thinks we're dating!" She laughed. "_You_ and _me_!"

When he didn't join her, her laugh slowly dissipated. "Isn't that funny?"

His expression didn't waver.

She raised an eyebrow. "Fish?"

"Aren't we?"

"Aren't we what?"

"Dating."

She blinked. "Are we?"

"Well..."

"No, we're not," Ruffnut interrupted. "We can't be dating. 'Cuz if we were dating, we'd be a couple. And we don't do _anything_ that couples do."

She stood up and paced around the table. "I mean, sure – we hang out together a lot. And yeah, we've...kissed. And there _was_ that one double date we went on with Astrid and Hiccup the other day, but that doesn't mean..." She trailed off and sighed. "We're dating, aren't we?"

He nodded. "Sorry."

"Eh, to tell you the truth," She said, slipping onto the bench beside Fishlegs. "I could do a lot worse."

* * *

**A/N: **Apologies for the late update! Thanks to everyone who's read/commented/favorited/alerted this story! :]


	23. Smile

**Smile**

Ruffnut picked up a decent looking rocking and, holding it between her thumb and forefingers, tossed it across the lake in front of her.

"Nice," Fishlegs said, after the rock skipped over the water four times before disappearing under with a 'plop'.

Ruff grinned. "Thanks." She looked down for another rock.

"You know, you should do that more often."

"What?" She asked. "Skip rocks?"

"Smile."

Ruffnut looked up and stared at him. "Why?"

He blinked, shifting from one foot to the other. Her questions always seemed to catch him off guard.

"B-because..." Fishlegs struggled for words. "I _like_ your smile."

She frowned. "I hate my smile." She tossed another rock. This one barely managed one skip before sinking.

"Why?"

This time _she_ was the one caught off guard. "I don't know," She said through a shrug. "Why do you _like_ it?"

"Er..." He looked down, kicking at the dirt. Ruffnut nodded, assuming the subject had been dropped and searched for another skipping rock.

"'Cuz seeing you smile makes _me_ smile," Fishlegs then muttered.

Ruff froze, messing with the rock in her hand. She stood up, fighting back a grin. "Yeah well – don't get used to it."

* * *

**A/N**: I don't know why, but this chapter was hard to write. I'm still not too satisfied with how it turned out. :/ Comments are love.


	24. Like

**Like**

"Why do I like him?" Ruffnut exclaimed for the fifth time, pacing back and forth in front of her friend.

Astrid sighed, taking the bait. "Who?"

"Fishlegs!" She answered. "Why do I like him? I swear I ask myself this at least ten times a day when I'm with him."

Astrid twisted a loose hair around her finger, sighing again. This wasn't the first time Ruff brought this up with her, of course. Mostly because the previous conversation's never really ended. It always happened the same way:

After repeating her all too common, "Why do I like him phrase" several times, pacing furiously on the ground below her, Ruffnut would usually ruffle her hair and walk off without another word, leaving the other blonde to do whatever she was doing before she interrupted her in the first place.

Astrid released the strand of hair she was twirling. "What do you mean?"

"It just doesn't make sense!" Ruff yelled, exasperated. "I mean, why _should_ I like a guy who goes off-subject just to talk about some stupid old dragon legend?" She started counting things off on her hand; a finger going up each time she listed a fault. "Why should I like when he's _still_ hungry after he eats and asks to pick off _my_ plate? Why should I like how much of a slob he is? Or when he asks me how I'm doing just..because...?"

She blinked, pausing her rant suddenly. Her features then softened, as well as her voice. "Like how red he gets when I catch him staring at me? Or when he won't leave when I'm upset, despite everything I throw at him? O-or how nervous he gets when he realizes we're alone.." She trailed off, a small, confused smile slowly creeping onto her face, as her eyebrows knitted together. She sank onto the rock beside her friend.

"Ruff?"

"Hmm?"

Astrid smiled. "I think you just answered your own question."

* * *

**A/N**: Ironic how long it took for me to write/post this chapter when it was one of the first ideas I had for these OneShots, lol. Thanks so much for reading! Comments are love.


	25. Book

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters.

* * *

**Book**

"Hey, Ruffnut," Fishlegs said, entering her room.

She glared out from underneath her blanket. "What part of 'go away, I'm sick', don't you get?"

"I thought you could use some company."

"So, apparently the 'go away' part?"

Fish sat on the ground beside her bed. "Need anything?"

"Yes, I need you to _go away_!" She barked.

"I could read to you," He suggested.

"Are you even listening to me?"

He got up and looked around for something to read, which proved to be very difficult – it _was Ruffnut's_ room, after all.

She sat up, annoyed. "What are you looking for?"

"A book," He replied. "Apparently I'm not the only one who doesn't listen."

She snorted. "Good luck with that."

"Found one!" Fishlegs exclaimed, suddenly, running back over to the side of Ruff's bed. "Ready?"

She grumbled, pulling the blanket over her head. "Whatever."

He cleared his throat and began at a middle page. "'He asked me out today. It was cool, but also kinda weird. I think he likes me. Well, I hope he likes me. I know I like him.'"

Ruffnut's eyes shot open, immediately recognizing the text. She furiously pulled the blanket down and, with wide eyes, met the cover of her journal.

Fishlegs continued on another random page, too oblivious to realize what he was actually reading. "He discovered another dragon fact today and..shared it with me all afternoon." He paused before reading one more line. "I wonder if he can tell when I'm..ignoring him." His expression went blank. "What am I reading, anyway?" He turned the book over to look at the cover.

But, thinking quick, Ruffnut swiftly coughed right in Fish's face, yanking the book from his hands and stashing it safely under her pillow, while he was still preoccupied with the new germs.

"Ack, Ruff!" He groaned, wiping his face with the back of his arm.

She grinned slyly, getting comfortable again. "See you in a week, Fishy!"

* * *

**A/N**: Ruffnut's last line, of course, means that because Fishlegs will be getting sick now, she won't be seeing him for a while, lol. And yes, Ruff owns a journal. I figured I could get away with it because it's a journal, not a diary. Plus, she is a girl. This originally ended with Fishlegs knowing what he was reading before Ruffnut did, but then I realized, even Ruff's not _that_ ditzy, lol. So, I instead came up with this. Thanks for reading; comments are love!


	26. Hair

**Hair**

"And then you take the right piece and tuck it under the left-"

"Wait," Fishlegs interrupted, his hands full of Ruffnut's hair. "Which left? Y-your left or mine?"

Ruffnut sighed heavily. "_Our_ left, Fish – we're both facing the same direction."

He dropped his hands. "I'm sorry. This is just way harder than it looks."

"It's fine," She muttered, pulling part of her hair over her shoulder to mess with it.

After a few moments, Fishlegs pulled Ruff's hair back to him. "Here, let me try again." He brushed his fingers through it, separating it into three parts. "Okay, now the left goes over the.."

"Middle piece, which goes under the right piece and – ow!" Ruffnut grabbed at the top of her head and turned to glare at Fishlegs.

"Oops."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Ruffnut reached around the back of her head and gasped. "You got a knot in my hair!"

"Sorry!" Fish blurted. "Here, let me fix it."

"No," She pulled back. "_I'll_ do it." After a few short failed attempts, he shoulders drooped. "Or...I'll get _Astrid_ to do it."

"I'm sorry," He said again. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Then why'd you offer to do it?"

Fishlegs turned red. "I-I don't know," He admitted, shyly running a hand through her blonde locks again. "I just wanted to help."

"Well, just stick to helping me with my dragon facts, then."

He didn't bother replying back. He just continued to run his fingers through Ruffnut's hair. "How do you get your hair so nice and soft?"

Ruffnut made a face. "What?"

"I said-"

"Did you just call my hair _soft_?"

"No," Fishlegs quickly pulled his hands away from her hair and brought them to his side. "W-well, I mean...I-I was just-"

"I didn't tell you to stop."

"Oh." He blinked and with shaking hands, gently brushed his fingers through Ruff's hair yet again.

She leaned into his touch, shaking her head that now rested on his shoulder. "You are _so_ lucky I like crazy."

* * *

**A/N**: This, for some reason, was the hardest chapter to write BY FAR. Let's hope it turned out okay, lol. Thanks for reading; comments are love.


	27. Nervous

**Nervous**

"Hey, Fish!" Astrid called as her friend passed by her. "Mind helping me out for a second?"

She was at the well, trying to tie the handle of her bucket to the rope around the spindle. Hiccup had promised his new model for the village's well would be more simple to maneuver, but Fishlegs was certain Astrid didn't agree.

After a few tries, he managed to connect the bucket and turned the handle at its side to lower it down, deeper into the well.

"So," Astrid started while he worked on that. "How are things with Ruffnut?"

Fish smiled at the mention of her name. "Great!"

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "So, things haven't been..awkward between you lately?"

They weren't really going out - as Fish could barely manage to say two words in front of Ruff without tumbling over something in the process - but it was obvious there was some sort of spark between them.

"You mean like that nervous feeling I usually get around her?" He shook his head. "Nope; totally over it."

Ruffnut then passed by, waving at the large teen. "Hey, Legs!"

Fishlegs felt his cheeks go red and in attempt to wave back, he slipped on some water and fell backwards into the well. He got stuck at the waist, his feet dangling at the top, thanks to his heavy form.

Astrid smirked, recalling Fish's last statement. "Yeah, I've noticed."

* * *

**A/N**: Been avoiding posting this one for a while, 'cuz I couldn't word anything right and it just ended up coming out..blah. But, I need to post something, and since Writer's Block has been hovering over me for the past couple of months - voila!


	28. Kids

**Kids**

"Ugh," Ruffnut muttered under her breath, fake waving at a pack of children that just ran past them. "I hate kids."

Fishlegs turned to her. "Really? Why?"

She messed with a stick she had snapped off a nearby tree. "I don't know - I just do. They're annoying. They're small. ...I just don't like them."

He shrugged, letting the subject drop. "Alright, if you say-"

Suddenly, a bashy-ball [basically a rock covered in moss] was accidentally tossed their way, rolling to a stop at Ruffnut's foot.

A little girl with pigtails quickly came to retrieve it. But before she had a chance to reach for it, Ruff bent down and grabbed the ball, extending it to the girl so she could take it. "Here."

Nervously, the little girl walked forward and took the rock from Ruffnut's hands. The girl looked down at the makeshift ball in her hands, then up at the teen in front of her. She grinned wide, "Thank you!"

Something clicked in Ruffnut for a moment and, almost like it was contagious, she smiled back before the young girl ran off to rejoin her friends. The blonde teen rose from the ground, still sporting the grin.

Fishlegs grinned back, nudging her with his shoulder. "You were saying?"

* * *

**A/N**: :/ Another late update. Another hard chapter to write. I avoided posting it for a while, 'cuz I couldn't think of a good last line for Fishlegs. I hope what I came up with works.


	29. Gift

**Gift**

"Why does this have to be so difficult?" The young viking muttered to himself.

Fishlegs paced around the training ring for what felt like the millionth time. Today was Ruffnut's birthday. He had avoided her all day, as he still didn't know what to get her. He watched the sun begin to set and realized how very little time he had left.

He could get her flowers. Girls liked flowers, right? Of course, this task would prove to be quite a challenge as, thanks to Berk's constant weather changes, no one had seen a live plant in weeks.

But, not really caring anymore, Fishlegs quickly exited the ring, head down. Then, suddenly, not watching where he was going, he managed to bump right into the very person he'd been trying to avoid.

"Hey, Fish," Ruffnut smiled. "Haven't seen you all day."

"H-hi," He managed a wave. "I was just looking for you."

"Really?" She frowned. "Why?"

Fishlegs' eyes darted. He needed to find a gift – fast. But now that he'd seen Ruffnut, he couldn't very well avoid her. "I was...wondering if you wanted t-to go for a...walk?"

Her features softened. "Oh, okay."

And so they walked around the village. Neither of them spoke; they just walked beside each other staring at building's they've already seen a hundred times before.

Well, Ruffnut was actually looking at the buildings. Fishlegs was frantically darting his eyes around for anything that Ruff would accept as a decent gift.

"Listen," She finally spoke up, startling him. They stopped walking. "Before I forget, I wanted to say thank you."

Fish raised his eyebrows. "For what?"

"You're the only person who hasn't given me a lame-o present or wished me an annoying 'happy birthday' today," She said. "So, thank you for that. It's the best gift I could have asked for."

Ruffnut quickly pecked the tall teenager on the cheek and smiled, before shaking off the intimate moment and walking again.

Dazed, Fishlegs rubbed at his cheek blissfully. "Heh, well that was easy."

* * *

**A/N**: So, this probably doesn't make up for lost time, but thanks for reading. :] If you're still around, that is, lol.


	30. Jealous

**Jealous**

As soon as Tuffnut entered the house he could sense something was different. He checked the floor. That was the same. He checked the walls. Same. The stairs. Same. Kitchen. Same. His sister sitting alone in the corner of the room with a book in her hands. Same. The- Wait! He blinked and made a double take at Ruffnut. _That_ was definitely what was different.

He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, no matter how long you stare at it, it's not going to burst into flames."

Her eyes looked up from the book in front of her nose. She gave her brother a glare.

"Same goes for me," He said, though his voice seemed a little unsure.

"I'm not trying to burn it, idiot," She said, turning her gaze away from him. "I'm reading it."

"Reading," He repeated, almost amused.

"Yeah."

"A book."

"Uh-huh."

"Why?" He blurted.

Ruffnut shrugged. "I don't know."

"Why?" He asked again, his voice more whiny this time.

"Why _not_?" She insisted. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that it's you! And it's a book! And you're _reading _it!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"How is _that_ a big deal?"

"It's just...lately...I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

She blinked, slowly closing her book. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since you've been going out with Fishlegs...I don't know. Everything's been different."

"Fishlegs?" Ruff stared at her brother for a moment before laughing. "Oh gods! You're jealous!"

"What?" Tuff's eyes went wide. "N-No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" Her grin grew wider. "You're jealous that I've been spending all my time with Fishlegs and not enough with you."

Her brother deflated. "Okay, so I miss my sister," He frowned. "Is that such a bad thing?"

She considered that for a moment. "Mmm...I guess not." She paused. "I'm still gonna make fun of it, though." She went back to her book.

"You know," Tuffnut spoke up after a moment, through a shrug. "It wouldn't hurt to, at least, _try_ fighting with me every once in a while."

"Okay."

"You know, just so I know you're still the same sister I've always known."

"Mhm," Ruffnut nodded.

"The same ugly, smelly, dumb sister-"

"That's it!" She growled tossing her book across the room and tackling her brother to the ground.

After a few tugs, pulls and multiple poundings, the siblings broke apart. Ruffnut reached for her book and returned to her corner, while Tuffnut rubbed at a new bruise on his shoulder.

"Better?" Ruff smirked.

He nodded.

"So, we're good?"

Tuff thought for a moment, then punched Ruffnut in the arm one more time.

"Ow!"

"Yeah, we're good."

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, can I even assume people are reading anymore? I can't believe how long it's been since I posted a new chapter on this, lol. Sorry, everyone! I kinda got caught up in another fandom for a while, but I'll try to come back on the HTTYD community as much as I can.

Anyways, when I found this, I think I originally wanted to make it a full blown story out of it, but I think it works better as a short chapter on here. Sorry if it's not worth the wait, but I thought it was pretty funny, so..thanks for reading!


	31. Time

"And this happens _every_ month?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

Hiccup's face went red. "I-well...see, when..."

Fishlegs raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Look, I'm not here to give you unneeded details," He finally said. "I'm just here to give you an idea as to why Ruffnut might have kicked you out of her house yesterday, by throwing an axe at your head."

"Right," Fish nodded, then paused. "So, is it possible this can happen _multiple_ times a month?"

* * *

**A/N**: *Crickets* So, the Rufflegs bug kinda bit me the night I watched the final episode of Riders of Berk and I've been working up new ideas for this series ever since, lol.


End file.
